


Can I watch you?

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual!logan, Communication, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: Logan is asexual and Roman respects that, though he really wants to watch him get himself off, so he asks.  And Logan agrees.





	Can I watch you?

Somehow it really didn’t surprise Roman that Logan was asexual, since feelings in general were hard for him, lust was just another feeling. When he first found out, it didn’t really matter since they were just friends, then he fell for him. Sure it was weird and strange, but Logan felt something for him and they were happy, even if sex wasn’t a thing that happened. Though thoughts of Logan sometimes plagued him, what he looked like when he would touch himself, since he knew that Logan did sometimes. He was nervous about asking, but he used Virgils ‘band-aid’ technique and hoped for the best.

“Please let me watch you masturbate.”

Logan had been shocked, but knew that Roman still did have lustful thoughts, unlike him who did it for relaxing and sometimes sleep help. So he agreed, that next time he felt the need, he would summon Roman, accepting the over enthusiastic kiss Roman gave him. They set a few rules, like that Roman wouldn’t try and touch him or try and help in any way, he would just watch. It was about a week later when he got the text from Logan, making his heart beat a little faster, as he made his way to Logans room.

Knocking on the door, he came in when told he could, a little surprised that Logan was already in bed with just the blanket over his lower half. Closing the door behind him, he sat in the chair that Logan motioned to, watching as Logan slid lower in bed. A blush was on his cheeks as he took his glasses off and set them on the table, before pushing the blankets down.

His cock was hard against his stomach, making Roman bite his lip, watching with rapt attention as Logan grasped it. He wasn’t sure if the small teasing strokes were for his benefit, or it it was just because it felt good, but Roman wanted to groan. The teasing strokes morphed into longer ones, Logans head tilting back into the pillows, his eyes slipping shut. Roman watched, his cock hardening in his pants, but he didn’t know how Logan would feel about him touching himself.

“Ah ah.” Logan moaned, his hand doing tiny twists right under the head.

Roman let out a small noise, shifting in his chair, fingers gripping at the arm rests so he didn’t try and touch himself, letting Logan do his thing. Another soft noise came from Logan, his eyes fluttering open as he looked in Romans direction.

“You, mmmph, you may touch yourself too, if you want.” Logan panted out, before his head pressed back into the pillows, eyes slipping shut again.

His fingers fumbled with his pants, getting them quickly undone before pressing his hand in, wrapping around his hard cock. Now that he was touching himself at the same time as Logan, he couldn’t keep his noises in, but Logan didn’t seem to mind. Roman did his best to keep the same speed as Logan, biting his lip as he fought to keep his mind open. When Logan came with a shuttering groan, Roman felt himself falling over the edge with him, all but sagging into the chair when he was empty.

“Was that enjoyable?” Logan asked, making Roman jolt a little, as he noticed Logan putting his glasses back on and wiping himself with a washcloth.

“Very. Was it ok for you? I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?” Roman asked, snapping himself clean and into new pajama pants.

“No, you were fine,” Logan said, getting up and grabbing himself underwear and sleep pants, pulling them on. “Would you like to stay the night?”

“You sure?” Roman asked, standing and wrapping his arms around Logan when he came over to him.

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure.”

“True.” Roman smiled, pressing a small kiss to Logans lips before pulling back, letting Logan get into bed before he followed him.

Roman jumped a little as Logan laid on his chest, once he set his glasses to the side, wrapping his arm around his waist. He didn’t want to question it, knowing Logan he might move away and that’s not what Roman wants, so he just held him.

“This wasn’t too bad of an experience, so maybe we could do it again in the future.” Logan mused, his voice laced with sleep.

“Only if you’re comfortable with it.” Roman said, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“I wouldn’t offer.”

“If you weren’t sure.” Roman finished, smiling as Logan smacked his side lightly.

“Ass.”

“You love me.”

“I’m not sure if I know that emotion.”

“Ouch.”


End file.
